


A Dalek's End

by RavenclawGeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, ish, kind of angsty i guess, what I wanted to happen at the end of Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawGeek/pseuds/RavenclawGeek
Summary: “Fine.”A million thoughts ran throughout the Doctor’s mind as she stared at one of the things she hated more than anything in the universe.Yaz rushed forward.“Doctor! Seriously?”“My decision.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	A Dalek's End

“Fine.” 

A million thoughts ran throughout the Doctor’s mind as she stared at one of the things she hated more than anything in the universe. Yaz rushed forward.

“Doctor! Seriously?” 

“My decision.” The Time Lady replied without looking away from the monster sucking away at Aaron’s life-force. “Whatever you want. Just promise me you’ll let him go.” Aaron shifted.

“You are my prisoners now.” Came the distorted voice of the Dalek.

As Aaron was forced to turn toward the Tardis, the Doctor knew the Dalek would never hand him over just like that. She’d have to think of something fast.

“The glory of the Tardis shall be ours.” The Dalek was so confident. The Doctor nearly laughed; over confidence was something that got things killed. Ryan looked over at the Time Lady.

“Help him.” He looked so scared, the Doctor felt bad for him and what might happen next.

“Trust me?” the words tasted bitter in her mouth. Too many people put their trust in her and died because of it. The Doctor pulled the lever up and stared over at the Dalek.

“We’ve landed.” The coldness in her voice couldn’t be disguised if she’d tried.

“Finally, my mission is complete.” Was it’s response, “The Earth and the Doctor shall submit before the Dalek fleet.” Aaron turned and hobbled over to the door. The Doctor opened it.

A ruined city, the walls of dirty buildings coated in brown goop, greeted them. The sky was pale and the ground hard.

“What is this?” the Dalek screeched in outrage. 

“This, squid-boy, is all that’s left of your precious fleet and it’s home.” A triumphant grin spread across the Doctors face. “Welcome to Skaro, or all that’s left of it anyway.”  
The Doctor walked up the doors and stood beside Aaron, looking out at the ruins.

“What… happened.” The Dalek’s voice was quiet.

“I did.” 

The Dalek turned Aaron’s head to look at her.

“You… destroyed my home?”

“Yeah well, tit for tat really, you destroy my home and everything on it, I destroy yours.” The faux cheerfulness dropped out of the Doctors voice. “Now because I have mercy and I'm nice I'm going to give you a choice. Something you never gave me.  
“You can let Aaron go and go out there to die with your own kind. Or, I can make you let him go and then I’ll chuck you in a supernova and watch you burn. So which one is it going to be?”

“Why… are you showing mercy?” it seemed seeing the sight of its home destroyed had subdued the Dalek, something the Doctor had never thought she’d see.

“Because I'm not like you. I have rules I follow, rules I keep no matter what. And yes, I would love nothing more than to see you burn like my people did because of you, but that would make me no better than you and I am not a Dalek.” Her mind flashed back to the last person who said that. Another one she’d failed.

“You were the one who destroyed Gallifrey, not us. It was you, the Oncoming Storm, that did that. Not us.”

Anger flashed through the Doctor’s eyes.

“It was because of you. I did what I had too to end it. And don’t act like you’re better than me.” A sick smile spread across Aarons face.

“We will return Doctor and we will exterminate you’re precious humans and you will watch.”

The Dalek pulled away from Aaron and Ryan rushed forward to catch his fall before dragging him away toward the console.

The Doctor watched as the goop dripped down at a faster pace and moved toward the Dalek as soon as it left the Tardis’ protective shield and reigned down on the unsuspecting Dalek. She closed the door just before the screams started but her sensitive hearing could still hear the Dalek suffer as it was torn apart by its ancestors. 

“Bye-bye Dalek.” A small smile spread across the Doctors face as she stood with her head pressed to the door before a serious look passed across the Time Lady’s face and she turned to get them off planet before helping Aaron and checking everyone was okay before taking them home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted this or something like this to happen at the end of Resolution, but it didn't, so I wrote it instead.


End file.
